


Another Way

by kokitsune



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking to Cope, F/M, First Meetings, G.O.A.T results, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jonas Palmer lives, Sharing Sweet Rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokitsune/pseuds/kokitsune
Summary: Jonas Palmer lived a simple life in Vault 101 and he was confident that he would be like everyone else. He had been born in the Vault and he would die in the Vault. At least, he thought so until a doctor straight from the Capital Wasteland entered Vault 101 and turned everything he knew upside down.The years would pass and Jonas' loyalty would be tested along with the love he felt for his mentor's daughter which would cause a ripple in the pond of various lives.Jonas would defy his own fate to make sure James' daughter reached the surface but where would his journey ultimately end?
Relationships: Female Lone Wanderer/Jonas Palmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jonas Palmer was burning the figurative midnight oil at his work desk. He occasionally liked to write up his daily reports after curfew since his odds of being interrupted were practically non-existent. Being a Med Tech for Vault 101, Jonas was used to the Vault’s various residents dropping by unannounced for anything from simple medical advice to discussing any number of unrelated topics. 

His own grandma had visited for over an hour to pass along a piece of gossip that he had difficulty recalling at the moment. Even a few months into being 30 years old, Jonas had to shove away the guilt at not paying his full attention to the woman who raised him but he genuinely had no interest hearing more complaints about the incompetence of Overseer Alphonse Amador. He heard enough about it at home and it wasn’t like he didn’t have first hand experience with the Overseer’s severe personality. 

Jonas’ mentor James had also needed his help setting up a special surprise for his 10 year old daughter’s birthday and then he was roped into helping set up the Vault dining room for the party. He’d also had to squeeze in a few patient check ups in between.

So he had to make up the missing time somewhere and he hated leaving his daily reports unfinished. He glanced at the clock perched on his metal desk and figured that pending a medical emergency, which was incredibly rare, he would be able to declutter the top of his desk in about an hour. 

A little over an hour later, Jonas was just closing up his last file when the doors to the Med Bay swished open and muffled footsteps headed for him. He pushed the rim of his glasses back up his nose and turned to smile at his little visitor. 

James’s daughter Abigail, yesterday’s birthday girl, paused beside his desk and smiled shyly at him. “Hi Jo,” she whispered, dark eyes shining brightly beneath the lamplight. She was dressed for bed with thick wool socks on her feet. She was also almost the spitting image of her father with her dark features. 

“Ten years old and already breaking curfew? What a little rebel you’re turning out to be.” Jonas teased and ruffled her already pillow smashed hair. She giggled and shuffled backwards out of his reach. “What’s up kiddo? Everything okay with your Pip-Boy?”

Every 10 year old was given a Pip-Boy personally by the Vault Overseer. They were all custom fitted but heavy pieces of technology that monitored a person’s vitals, location and had other useful programs. It wasn’t a painful attachment but it usually took a few weeks for someone to get accustomed to the heavy weight because each Pip-Boy was virtually indestructible. 

Abigail lifted a hand to her Pip-Boy immediately and shook her head. “No,” she grinned. “It’s fine. Big but Stanley said I would get used to it.” 

Stanley, the Vault’s Maintenance Tech, was responsible for selecting and maintaining all of the resident’s Pip-Boys. The fact that he had chosen an older model puzzled James and Jonas but Stanley had only shrugged and said the device seemed to suit her. It was actually the same model James and Jonas wore and it hadn’t failed either man yet so they really had no room to remark further. 

Jonas lifted his own Pip-Boy adorned arm and pulled back the sleeve of his white medical coat. “You won’t even remember it’s there sometimes,” he assured her. “Now, what brings you here, munchkin?” 

“Lucy made me a sweet roll for my birthday!” The obvious awe in the 10 year old’s voice brought an even brighter smile to Jonas’ face. 

Jonas nodded. “Yup, made it fresh yesterday morning.” 

“She said she only had enough to make one. Is that true?” 

“Sure is. You’re one lucky girl. Was it good?” 

His grandma’s sweet rolls were legendary; the perfect mix of sugary sweetness that had everyone bartering their damndest for a piece. Of course she only made them for her favorite people but unfortunately she wasn’t able to scrounge up the ingredients to make more than one for the birthday girl. 

“Well,” Abigail shoved a hand into one of her pajama pants pockets and held out a scrunched up bit of tissue. “I thought that we could split it!” 

Jonas took the wrapped bundle and opened it up to reveal a worse for wear sweet roll. “Oh, Abby, thank you but this was made for you.” He held out the squished sweet roll but the girl simply grabbed it, ripped the piece into two and handed the other half to the dark skinned man. 

“Take it!” she insisted. “To thank you.” 

He lifted a single eyebrow but accepted the bread piece. “Thank you? For what?” Abigail fidgeted and ripped off a bit of the roll to shove into her mouth. 

“Butch,” she muttered and tore off another piece. “He was going to hit me and you stopped him.” 

Jonas chewed thoughtfully around half the sweet roll he had shoved into his own mouth (so sue him, the rolls were delicious) and thought back to what she was referring to. 

Butch DeLoria was a little shit to put it plainly or “misunderstood” according to the Overseer. His only parent being an alcoholic might’ve caused Jonas to be sympathetic except him and James have offered multiple times to offer their guidance only to be literally spit in the face for it. The fact that Butch was ready to physically assault _someone_ for saying no had him seeing red. 

Jonas wasn’t even supposed to _be_ at the party but the button for the intercom wasn’t working so he’d had to abandon his post down in the Reactor Level to let James know that the shooting range and repaired air soft rifle were in place. He spotted James sitting at the far corner of the dining bar and followed his mentor’s gaze to Abigail who was standing near one of the middle tables. He hadn’t registered exactly who she had been talking to until Butch had risen from his bench seat and reared his fisted hand back. 

Later, Jonas would question James as to exactly why he had simply watched as his daughter was about to be decked in the face but at the moment he could only act by pulling the girl behind him and shoving the DeLoria boy back. Officer Gomez had materialized almost out of thin air to see what the ruckus was about and both adults learned that Butch had been about to hit the girl because of the sweet treat she had received from Lucy Palmer. 

What had infuriated Jonas further was that Abigail was all for _sharing_ with the brat but Butch wanted it all. Even worse, James had only said that he’d wanted to see how Abigail was going to resolve the issue on her own before stepping in but if James had planned to step in at all then Jonas would eat his stethoscope. Jonas tried to give James the benefit of the doubt. He knew that things were done differently in the Capital Wasteland but there was no need for violence in Vault 101. They were a more civilized people. 

Sometimes James showed facets of himself that made Jonas question his mentor’s sanity…

“And th-the Radroach…” Abigail trailed off, gaze avoiding Jonas’ as she devoured another piece of bread. 

With the fight broken up before it had really begun, James had ushered Jonas and Abigail down to the Reactor Level which had simply been another shitshow. Looking back on it, Jonas should have at least expressed his hesitancy toward their planned surprise but James had been adamant that they follow the plan and had gifted the girl with an airsoft rifle with the instruction to hit the set up targets after showing her only the basic instructions on how to operate the firearm. 

“Pump, aim and shoot,” had been James’ exact instructions before pushing his daughter toward the red and white bullseyes. The Radroach had been a surprise for sure but her father hadn’t shown even an ounce of sympathy as he told the 10 year old to aim at a live creature. She had fumbled with the gun and her aim had been too wide under the pressure of killing the large bug. In the end she had looked to Jonas with watery brown eyes before offering him the gun to finish the enemy himself. He wasn’t a bad shot after having practiced with the same rifle after James had acquired it and managed to kill the bug quickly. 

James had taken a picture with his daughter afterwards but it was plain to see that the smile on his lips didn’t reach his eyes. It was just another reason for Jonas to avoid the Doctor and complete his duties while the other man was out of the Med Bay. 

“You’re welcome, Abby,” he said after finishing the last half of the sweet roll. He wiped his fingers clean and brought the girl in for a quick hug before releasing her. “I’ll always be here to help you, okay?” She nodded and munched on the rest of her birthday gift. She rubbed at her eyes with sticky hands and yawned widely. 

“Dad doesn’t like sweet things so thanks for sharing with me. He didn’t even have any of my cake!” 

Jonas thought that might have had more to do with the Mr. Handy splattering the cake on everything more than the assembled plates rather than his sweet tooth but simply smiled. He shoved his completed work into a drawer and stood to rub his hand against her dark hair again before moving to escort her back through the Med Bay doors. 

“Alright,” he muttered. “Time for bed, squirt, before your dad comes looking for you.” 

“Kay. Tired anyway,” she yawned.

“I bet. Let’s get you back to your room. You know Mr. Brotch doesn’t allow tardiness.” 

They stood in front of her and James’ rooms but before Jonas could operate the switch to open the door Abigail wrapped her arms around his legs. “Thanks,” she said. “For everything.” 

“Anytime, kiddo.” He patted the top of her head. “Anytime.” 

“You know what this means, right?” 

“What?”

“Next year you have to share your sweet roll with me.” 

He glanced down at her liquid eyes and harrumphed. “Was that your plan all along?” 

“Maybe…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas can't sleep so he takes a walk to help calm his thoughts.

Jonas couldn't sleep but it wasn't rare for him to lose a few hours of sleep ever since James had entrusted him with his secret project almost a year ago. He still didn't know for sure what he had done to earn his mentor's trust but he was doing all he could to help James finish what he had almost completed 16 years ago. How could he not? What James had been working on was bigger than Jonas, than the Vault and would change the Capital Wasteland for the better.

Project Purity… A water filtration system that would provide clean water for everyone. Somewhat similar to what the Vault used to purify contaminated water but on a much larger scale. Jonas had been highly skeptical of the idea until James showed him the detailed drawings of the purifier, hand drawn and from memory with the equations to back it up. It wasn't completed, not by a long shot, but both men were making progress but there was something missing that neither man could figure out...

Jonas shifted in his bed and huffed out a breath. He spared a glance at his Pip-Boy and saw that it was a little two in the morning. He rubbed at his eyes and picked his glasses up from his bedside table. His room came into focus and he quickly slipped into his slippers and knotted the ties of a robe around his bed clothes before heading to the main room of his living quarters. His brown eyes landed briefly on the kettle sitting on his stove but he dismissed the idea of having a cup of tea and instead headed for the main door that led outside to the main hall.

It wasn't rare for him to roam the halls at that hour and, as long as he was able to avoid Officer Mack, he could go where he pleased without much hassle. He wandered from hall to hall, pausing only briefly outside James and his daughter's living area before moving on. He knew the doctor kept odd hours as well but Jonas had never felt comfortable seeking him out for company during his restless nights. As much as they trusted each other, there was still something about James that had Jonas keeping him at arm's length. Instead, Jonas slowly made his way down to the Reactor Level. He only ran into one guard but Armstrong only gave him a quick nod before moving passed him without a word.

Jonas took the stairs down to the Reactor Level at a sedate pace but stopped on the last step as he heard muffled music playing from inside the room. He could list all of the people that had access to the room on one hand but it was the sound of unrestrained laughter that had Jonas quirking his lips up into a smile and entering the room rather than getting the nearest security guard.

The artificial lighting bounced off of the metal walls and the storage units that lined them. At the far end of the room two figures held each other relatively close as they moved in an uncoordinated circle. The shorter of the two had their head angled down at their feet and Jonas had to bite at his bottom lip to keep from laughing as they accidentally stepped on their partner's foot.

Revealing her face in the artificial light, Amata Almodavor quickly pulled her foot free and pulled slightly away from the other person. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Abby stepped back and grimaced apologetically. She moved forward again and tried to catch the rhythm of the song playing. Both girls were still dressed in their blue and gold Vault 101 jumpsuit uniform but their boots were replaced with thick grey socks, making them almost soundless on the metal floor.

Amata's dark hair was pulled into a tight bun so it was easy to see the tension in her eyes as she tried to avoid the steps of her dance partner. Both of her hands were clasped firmly on Abby's shoulders while the other girl had her hands on Amata's waist. Jonas saw her wince as Abby treaded once again on one of her feet.

Abby pulled her hands away and broke free from Amata's grasp. She screwed her lips into a pout and crossed her arms. "This isn't working."

"You need to look up and focus on the music and not where your feet are," Jonas said as he took a few steps further into the room. Both girls jumped and Jonas noted Amata step slightly in front of her friend, shoulders tense until she realized it was Jonas that had caught them in a place they really shouldn't be. She smiled at the older man and crossed her arms.

"Care to show us how it's done then old man?"

Jonas shoved his hands into his sleep pants as he moved closer to the pair. He slid his slippers to the side and pulled his right hand free to hold out for either of them to take. Amata stepped slightly back and wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders to push her gently toward him.

Dark brown eyes met his own and she smiled shyly at him as he reached for her hand to pull her close. Abby immediately darted her gaze down toward their feet but Jonas lifted the hand at her waist to gently grasp her chin up so she focused on his face.

"Look at me," he said and he wasn't the best dancer but he knew the basics. Music poured from the Pip-Boy on her wrist and Jonas did his best to match his steps to that of the slightly slow beat. "Getting ready for the big party?"

In a week's time, Abby was going to take her G.O.A.T exam along with her fellow classmates and he knew things wouldn't follow the usual party protocol. Usually there would be a dance in the Dining Room with drinks and food provided. Rumor had it that there would also be an after party at an undisclosed location. With the amount of rations that Ellen De Loria was cashing in on alcohol, Jonas could only guess that liquor would play a heavy role and he worried slightly about whether or not Abby would attend.

James usually kept an eye on his daughter but when Jonas had brought it up, his mentor had appeared barely interested. "It's not like she's outside," James had muttered as he glanced from his computer down to his hand written notes. "She couldn't be safer."

Something landed on one of his feet. Jonas blinked and glanced down to see a sock clad foot pressed down against one of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas shows off his dance moves.

"And _that_ is why we're wearing socks," Amata grinned. She was perched on one of the nearby containers as she watched the pair with obvious amusement. "I love you Abs, but you couldn't dance your way out of a paper bag."

Abby stiffened slightly in Jonas' arms and stuck her tongue out at her long time friend. She tilted her face up toward Jonas, shoulder length hair swaying with the movement, and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Jo," she muttered and took a quick step back. Jonas' face softened, the faint lines around his eyes relaxed and his lips quirked into a small smile.

"No worries kiddo. Here, let's just-" he pulled her slightly closer with just the barest gap between their bodies before starting a slight swaying movement. "How's that?"

She pressed her head firmly against his chest, the top of her head barely reaching his chin, and nodded. The arm that gripped her waist slid carefully around her back and his other hand carefully held her soft fingers between his. They did nothing more than move from side to side until the song ended and another crooning voice filled the otherwise silent room.

Jonas loosened his grip on the girl and put a bit of space between them. "Okay. How about we-?" He pulled her suddenly to the side which forced her to stumble after him with a yelp then yanked her in a different direction.

"Jo!" She laughed. Jonas grinned as he moved them jerkily from one area of the floor to another.

"What?" he asked innocently, "Isn't this how you young ones dance nowadays?" Abby giggled helplessly and Jonas vaguely registered Amata howling with laughter in the background. After another quick circle of what could be generously considered dancing, Jonas pulled the sixteen year old close again with a pleased smile at how relaxed she was now.

"And here I thought Abs was a bad dancer!" Amata teased. "Maybe you were better off with me trying to teach you."

It was Jonas' turn to stick his tongue out at the Overseer's daughter which only caused her to burst out into another fit of laughter. He turned his attention back to his partner and twirled her twice before he dipped her low enough to have her move the hand at his waist to curl around the nape of his neck. Wide eyes sought his own and long nails sunk desperately into his skin as Jonas brought them slowly back up into a standing position.

Amata whistled and clapped lightly as he stepped back and he ducked his head forward in a short bow. He felt a blush spread across his face and only prayed that the low lighting and his own dark skin tone would hide it. He noted Abby's own heated face and sent her a quick wink.

"How was that for an ' _old man_ '?"

"A plus!" Amata chirped. She slipped from her sitting spot and crossed the floor to stand next to her friends. "Exceeded expectations! Since, ya know, I didn't have any for you." She teased.

Abby tossed her friend a playfully stern look. "Be nice!" Then, she gave him a radiant smile, "You were great, Jo."

"Are you still chaperoning the dance?" Amata asked as she looped an arm through Aby's. "You might have to show our dates a thing or two!"

Dates?! Last Jonas had heard, the girls were going together as friends and if there was anything the residents of Vault 101 were good at it was gossiping. He crossed his arms and eyed his mentor's daughter.

"Paulie asked me just this evening," Abby said with a blush.

"And Freddie asked me to go." Amata grinned.

Jonas lifted a brow at the younger girl. "Does James know about your date?"

"No. I'll tell him tomorrow. Besides, the dance isn't until the end of the week." The younger girl tucked herself tighter against Amata.

"I think you mean later today. It's well after two and don't you girls have class in a few hours?" Both girls lifted their Pip-Boys up and groaned almost simultaneously as they saw the time. Jonas slid back into his slippers as the girls laced up their boots and before they could escape through the steel door Jonas reached out to grab Abby's arm.

She glanced up at him with curious eyes. "Jo?"

"Make sure to tell him first thing, kiddo." Jonas warned her. "You don't want him hearing about this from someone else." She pursed her lips at him and looked away.

"I'm not sure he would even _care_." she muttered before giving him a sad smile and yanked her arm away to follow the Overseer's daughter out of the Reactor Room.


	4. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the G.O.A.T exam and Abigail doesn't feel well. Jonas learns something unsettling from James.

The day of the G.O.A.T exam had the residents of Vault 101 in frenzy. The moment Jonas stepped foot from his quarters he could almost feel the tension in the air. He could hear a variety of voices in the usually quiet hallway and as he made his way to the cafeteria for breakfast he came across more than one person muttering to themselves or another resident. Even Butch DeLoria, who was still sore over what happened at Abby's tenth birthday party, was too distracted to throw Jonas his usual sneer.

Even the cafeteria had a different feel to it. The tables and chairs had been removed for the after G.O.A.T party later in the evening so only bar seating was available. There were only a few other occupants which included a frazzled looking Freddie Gomez who was busy taking notes and flipping hurriedly through a maths book.

Jonas took an empty seat one stool away from him and placed his usual order with the cook. At the corner of his eye, Jonas noticed Freddie look up at him then back down at his textbook. The pencil in his hand beat a rapid beat against the bartop and after a moment of silence he looked back up at Jonas. His mouth opened then shut with a click of his teeth. He turned another page.

Eyes on his PipBoy, Jonas tried to decide whether he should open a conversation with the teenager. Freddie had been diagnosed with VDS (Vault Depressive Syndrome) a few years ago which was being treated with medication but the boy still refused to go to the recommended therapy sessions.

After feeling Freddie's pale blue eyes on his face once more, Jonas made up his mind and turned to address him.

"Doin' alright there, Freddie? Ready for the big test today?"

He could pretty much see the shutters slam down on the teen's face. The rapid tattoo of the pencil in his hand stilled and he turned his face back to his notes.

"Doin' just fine, Doc," he drawled. "Got it all under control."

"It's okay to be nervous, kid. Mr. Brotch will make sure you end up where you're supposed to. Don't be too hard on yourself." Even as he finished saying it, Jonas knew it was _absolutely_ the wrong thing to say. _Fuck._

Freddie slammed his textbook closed and gathered his stuff in a hurry. "I'm _not_ nervous and _no one_ decides what I do but me, you got it, Doc? Save your shrink spiel for someone who needs it." With that said he stomped from the room and out of sight.

Jonas sighed and turned back around to a fresh plate of powdered eggs and rehydrated bacon. _Yum._ He ate his breakfast without really tasting it which was honestly for the best after having powdered eggs almost daily for over 30 years. He was just pushing his plate away when he felt a tug at his jumpsuit.

Abby stood behind him looking sad eyed and wrapped in a soft blanket over her uniform suit.

"Jo," she whispered. "I don't feel so good." Jonas immediately put the back of his hand against her forehead and frowned at how warm she felt.

"How long have you been feeling this way, kiddo?" He gently probed at the lymph nodes beneath near her throat but didn't feel any swelling.

"Just this morning," Abby muttered as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Let me see your PipBoy. I need to check your vitals." He didn't expect her to stiffen at that but the girl pulled back slightly and her gaze fell to the floor.

"I-I've been having some issues with it. It might not be accurate." Jonas frowned at that and placed a finger beneath her chin to pull her gaze up to his own.

"You need to tell someone when your PipBoy isn't working properly, Abs," he admonished. "A malfunctioning PipBoy isn't something minor. I'll take you to the clinic so we can run some blood tests and call Stanley to take a look at your PipBoy for you."

"I-I think I just need to get some rest. I should probably just head back to bed. Maybe you can ask Mr. Brotch if I can take the G.O.A.T tomorrow instead of today? Or-or," she stuttered. "Maybe next week? I might need some time to, you know, recover…" Jonas frowned at the girl in front of him, genuine worry starting to take root. He slid from his chair and wrapped an arm around the 16 year old's shoulders then led her out the door.

"I'm taking you to the clinic, Abby." He told her firmly. "If you feel sick enough to miss the G.O.A.T then you're dad will definitely want to make sure you're alright and we should get you on some proper medication depending on what it is that has you feeling so sick."

"But-"

"No buts! You either walk there of your own will or I carry you there." Jonas wasn't actually sure if he could carry her the entire way but he'd try his damndest if needed. Luckily the pair made their way uninterrupted to the clinic and with only a few speculative glances thrown their way.

The door to the clinic had just closed behind the two when James exited his office at the far end of the room with a clipboard in his hand. He stopped in his tracks and his gaze slid first from Jonas' face down to the arm wrapped around his daughter then to Abigail's eyes which were staring firmly at the ground.

"Well, what do we have here?" James asked and the ice in his voice had Jonas straightening his back and he clutched the girl slightly closer.

"Abs isn't feeling well," he answered. "She feels warm and her PipBoy isn't working properly. I think we should run a few tests and call Stan to take a look at her PipBoy."

James crossed his arms and approached the two without lifting his eyes from his daughter. "Quite the day to to be sick," he said. "Hold off on calling Stanley, Jonas.. I'll do an exam in my office and if we still need him then we'll interrupt his day." The girl's held a hand out to Abby which she took with only a small hesitance. "Come along, darling, let's get to the bottom of this."

Jonas watched as James led his daughter away and sat her on the exam bed in his office. The blinds of James' office were halfway pulled but he could see the light of a flashlight being shown in the girl's eyes.

\------------------------------------

Jonas had just closed his appointment book when he saw Abigail slink from her father's office.

"You okay, kiddo?" he called softly. She gave him quick smile before nodding and heading out the medbay doors, the blanket she had been clutching earlier was missing from her shoulders. James followed soon after but he headed straight for Jonas.

"She was just worried about the G.O.A.T," James explained. "She thought that faking being sick would get her out of the test."

Jonas leaned back in his chair and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I get it. It's very important but it's also very much just a personality test. Besides, Brotch actually likes her so she's pretty much set for whatever she feels would suit her best." His mentor nodded and crossed his arms while he leaned against Jonas' desk.

"Mr. Brotch and I have an understanding. She'll be well cared for but her behavior is slightly worrying."

"Oh? How so?"

"Tell me, did she approach you or did you approach her regarding her health?"

"She came to me." Jonas met the older man's eyes and what he saw there had him straightening in his chair. "I'm _glad_ she came to me. She really didn't look or feel well. She felt warm for heaven's sake."

James simply quirked an eyebrow. "Her internal temp was fine. She admitted to pushing her forehead against her room light to raise her temperature."

"Which I didn't know. I brought her here for further examination _which_ I would have done for anyone else." Jonas didn't know why he felt like he was on trial for acting like a Medtech. The older man stood straight and took a step closer to loom over the younger man.

"You need to create some distance with her, Jonas. As soon as we figure out Project Purity we will both be gone and I don't want to cause her anymore pain than necessary. The fact that she went to you before anyone else is beyond worrisome."

" _Woah_ ," now it was Jonas' turn to stand straight, chair falling with a clank behind him. "I thought that she was coming _with_ us. What changed?!"

" _Nothing_ has changed," James barked. "I brought her here for a reason and that reason is to remain safe. Once everything is in place then we can return for her but not before."

Jonas felt dizzy at the thought of leaving the sweet girl behind. The girl who shared her sweetroll with him every year since she was 10 and him returning the favor since then. The girl who sought him out when she had a nightmare and with whom he had danced with no more than a week ago. When James had revealed his secret project and complete hidden past, Jonas had never even questioned Abigail coming along with them when they made their escape. It just didn't make sense to _not_ include her.

While Jonas processed everything, he vaguely noticed the other man pat at his shoulder and head back to his office as if they had just finished chatting about the latest baseball stats and not about abandoning someone they both loved for an undetermined amount of time. It took everything in him to not chase the other man down to demand more answers to the questions that were continuing to grow in his mind. Instead he righted the chair he had knocked over and threw himself heavily onto it. He placed his head in his hands as he tried to steady his emotions and fight back the sudden moisture he felt gathering behind his eyes.

Who or what did he have to cry for? Himself? Abigail? Or the uncertainty that lay before them all?

He barely managed to scrape himself back together as the doors to the medbay opened to let in his first appointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is preoccupied and recalls his first meeting with James. Abby takes the G.O.A.T and receives her results.

Jonas was exhausted and he was grateful that it was only a half work day. As it was he was only giving half of his attention to his appointments while the other half was contemplating the conversation he had with James and what he was going to do about it. _Nothing,_ he thought. _What is there_ _ **to**_ _do?_ One of the things Jonas admired about his mentor was his headstrong attitude. If there was something James put his mind to there was nothing that would stand in his way.

Point one being the work he was _still_ doing for Project Purity; a project almost two decades old but, according to James, he was so close to accomplishing. If his wife hadn't died and James' focus hadn't shifted solely to finding safety for his newborn daughter, Jonas was confident that his goal would've been accomplished long ago. Under the ever watchful eye of the Overseer, however, all of their tests and data collecting could only be done in the dead of night or camouflaged as an innocent project which led to point two.

Pulling a fast one over Alphonse wasn't easy because the man literally had access to whatever he wanted whenever he wanted either through the security cameras tucked into almost every corner of the Vault or his loyal security force. Not to mention the man's tongue practically dripped slime and Jonas couldn't remember ever having a conversation with him that didn't have some thinly veiled threat or double meaning but James never batted an eye.

Jonas remembered the day James had managed to talk his way into the Vault. Hell, he was one of the few to actually communicate directly to the man since he was the only one available to test the man's medical knowledge with the Vault's previous physician dead only a few days prior. The Overseer wanted to make sure the wool wasn't being pulled over his eyes so Jonas gave his future mentor a few carefully selected questions and listened as the clearly grief stricken man gave perfect answers.

Jonas could still hear the sound of the klaxon alarm and the screech of the metal door opening to reveal a weary James with a bundled baby held close to his chest. The man's mouth was quirked into a half felt smile but his eyes were unrelentingly sharp and darted from each person's face one by one. When they landed on the much younger Medtech, Jonas held his gaze as long as he dared and couldn't help but shift his weight slightly as he felt himself being judged from head to toe.

Alphonse had been the one to break their staring contest as he stepped between the two men and held out a hand to meet their new residents properly. Afterwards, James and the baby, Abigail, had been given privacy to do a quick clean up in the communal showers before a nearly completely silent medical exam which concluded with them both being healthy if slightly malnourished.

Afterwards, Jonas had led James and the baby, Abigail, to the med with an armed guard only half a step behind them. They headed to the medbay and ended up in the main doctor's office to conduct a thorough medical check up. When he noticed the guard was still in the room, however, Jonas turned away from his new patients to give the man a glare.

"You can leave now," he said.

"I don't think I will."

Jonas crossed his arms. "That wasn't a request. How would _you_ like an audience for your next physical?"

"The Overseer said to watch him," the guard nodded toward James. "It's for your protection."

"Paul, what could he possibly do to me with obvious malnourishment, exhaustion and a baby in his arms?" Paul Hannon Sr., whose son Jonas had helped deliver only a few months ago, gave him the side eye before adjusting his stance so his right hand drifted slightly closer to the gun on his hip.

"I don't feel like finding out and neither does the Overseer. If you have a problem then take it up with him."

"Well he's not here so take a step outside that door and if he," Jonas pointed a finger toward the older man sitting on the medical bed, "decides to try and kill me then I'll call for your services."

"No. I won't." The two stared each at other until a quiet cooing came from the wrapped bundle in James' arms which distracted Paul's attention enough for Jonas to shove the other man beyond the office's door and shut it in his shocked face. The lock clicked into place and Jonas prayed that he hadn't made a mistake but if he was going to do his job properly then he refused to treat James with any less respect than a regular patient.

"Right then," he sighed. "Let's begin."

The exam went by quickly with his base diagnosis confirmed. Exhaustion and malnourishment which could have been much worse considering the environment the duo had escaped. James had done the best he could with what he had available. Luckily Vault 101 had plenty of baby formula to bring up the weight of Abigail and regular meals with the lessened stress of death around every corner should bring up James' overall health.

There was no interruption from either the Overseer or Paul Sr. but Jonas had no doubt the latter was still posted outside the door. The medtech was disposing of his gloves when James opened a line of conversation that had nothing to do with his or his sleeping daughter's health.

"You should know that I can do quite a bit of damage to you without jeopardizing my daughter's wellbeing. I would even go so far to say that I could kill you and that guard without anyone being the wiser until it was too late," James drawled, arms wrapped around his baby and cold eyes focused on Jonas. It took a moment for him to gather a response but when he did it felt right.

He had always been an optimist so Jonas felt little remorse saying, "I really don't think you would though. Not without a genuinely good reason."

"Oh? You don't even know me. You don't know what I've done but I can promise you that I've done horrible things to people more innocent than yourself."

Jonas had looked at him then and the baby that would grow to be one of his closest friends and knew without a shred of doubt that he would do whatever he could to make them both feel at home because he had finally met someone who felt as much of an outsider as himself.

Would he have done what he had if he knew what the future would hold for him?

Jonas twirled a pen between his fingers as he contemplated the past and considered previous conversations and actions in a new light. Knowing that James intended to leave Abby behind made more sense now but also raised more questions that he intended to have answered as soon as he had his head on a bit straighter.

A quick glance at his watch, however, pushed that slightly to the side. Abby would have completed her G.O.A.T exam and he was eager to know the results. He closed the file he had been staring at shut then exited the Medbay doors to head toward the classroom. The only residents left in the classroom were a muttering Freddie Gomez and exasperated looking Edwin Brotch.

Jonas tried to look casual but a raised brow by Edwin let him know he failed spectacularly.

"So… how goes the grading?" Let it be known that Jonas at least _tried_ to be smooth which Mr. Brotch refused to give him.

"It went well. Pretty much as expected."

"Sure. So, another generation of bigger and brighter brains I take it?"

If looks could kill then Edwin's expression would be the end of the next world war. "Something like that," he groaned. "Obviously a few students came out on top but you'll have to find out for yourself." At that point Freddie came up to the desk and pushed his test toward his teacher with a concern regarding question #10 which Jonas hoped had changed from his own G.O.A.T experience. He left the classroom to give the two some privacy to poke his head into the cafeteria in search of his favorite girl.

\------------------------------------

Abigail slouched out of her father's office and right into one of her worst nightmares.

Butch was leaned up against the wall outside of Mr. Brotch's classroom with his hair slicked back and leather clad arms cross in front of him. Ice blue eyes flicked from his current target, her best friend Amata, to focus with laser-like precision on Abigail's face.

_Aw, balls._

Wally Mack and Paul Hannon Jr. completed their little group and both men wore similar jackets and uniquely gelled hair styles. Noticing their leader's distraction, they turned almost as one to see their new prey. The girl noticed Paul's eyes widened slightly and panic spread across his face but seeing as he did and said nothing to distract Butch she could only sigh to herself.

Amata shook her head slowly at her friend and pleaded with her eyes for her friend to just keep walking but if anyone knew anything about Butch's tendency to be a pain in the rear then it was her.

"Well, well, well," Butch grinned. "Look who it is."

"Leave her alone, Butch."

"Now, now, Amata. I'm just saying hi to your little friend. Come on Abby, we may be Tunnel Snakes but we don't bite." he cooed.

As much as she hated to admit it she didn't really have much of a choice but to approach the group. Her mind briefly flitted to Jonas as it usually did when she was anxious but she stepped as confidently as she could toward them.

"Atta girl. Now, Amata here has told us that she has a date for tonight's little bash but I'm betting that you're still flying solo so… whatta ya say? Wanna see how this Tunnel Snake rattles?"

_What?!_

Abigail couldn't help her mouth falling open at the suggestion and she couldn't stop herself from glancing quickly at Paul who looked equally gobsmacked. A brief silence passed which Amata took advantage of to bully her way through the men to reach her friend's side.

"She has a date, Butch, so you can go stick your Tunnel Snake in a blender!"

"Bullshit." Butch scoffed and pushed himself away from the wall. "Who would want to take a pathetic little girl like her to the dance?"

Amata's fists clenched as she bit out, "Well, you just offered so what makes you think no one else has?"

A dark look crossed Butch's face as he took a step into Amata's space but looked directly into Abigail's eyes. "What? You mean that perv Jonas finally found his balls? I'm sure your daddy will be _so_ proud."

_Jonas?_ The blush that spread across Abby's face could have melted through metal but Butch had no time to comment on it before Amata slapped him across the face. It was as if time slowed while Butch touched at his bright red cheek then pinned the girl with a look filled with loathing.

"Oh, you asked for it!" He lunged forward with a cocked fist that never met it's target thanks to Paul wrapping his arms around his friend's waist to yank him back.

"Are you crazy?" Paul grunted. "She's the Overseer's _daughter!_ " Wally had absolutely no problem, however, with giving Abigail a swift push that had her stumbling back and landing on her rear with a pained yelp.

He turned dark eyes to Amata next but froze as his older sister Susie made herself known with a shrieked, "Heaven's to Betsy, Wally, what are you doing?!"

Abigail's friend took advantage of the chaos to pull her to her feet and rush them into Mr. Brotch's classroom whom they literally ran into.

"Woah, there! Where's the fire ladies?" Their teacher gave them a once over and handed them a paper sheet with the day's dreaded test. "Find a seat and no cheating! We'll begin once the rest of our esteemed class feel fit to join us."

The girls headed for their assigned seats but, before Amata could take her place in the front, Abigail tugged on the girl's jumpsuit until she turned to face her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I-I'm sorry."

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for," Amata replied firmly. "Butch has been cruisin for a bruisin for a while. I'm just glad that I was the one to lay into him." She grinned brightly down at her best friend and dragged her into a quick hug. "Don't mind what he said, okay? Let's just get through this test and have fun tonight."

Abigail nodded and took her seat behind Amata.

Everyone else trickled in with Wally shoving himself into a seat behind Abby with more grumbling than usual but no one said a word about what occurred under the watchful eyes of Mr. Brotch. The teacher started the projector in the center of the room and all eyes went to the front screen as the G.O.A.T commenced.

Abby tried to ignore everyone around her and focused solely on the questions and multiple choice answers. Her entire future relied on the 10 questions printed before her and she warred with answering based on gut feeling versus overanalyzing her answers.

" _And she was passionate. About life. About love… But most of all, she was passionate about you."_

" _She had great things in mind for you…"_

" _The last thing I need is your mother's ghost haunting me because her only child became a garbage burner."_

James rarely talked about his wife so the words he spoke earlier that morning echoed in Abigail's mind. He wasn't the Vault's doctor for nothing and Abby felt faintly foolish for trying to bluff her way out of the G.O.A.T but she couldn't help but feel an immense pressure to succeed. She certainly hadn't predicted Jonas to take her in for a full exam for what she tried to portray as a little sickness.

She scratched in her answer for the 9th question after a quick debate with herself and moved on to the last. _Really?_ Even Mr. Brotch had a hard time keeping a straight face while reading the last question and Abby couldn't help but kick at the back of her friend's chair over it which Mr. Brotch obviously ignored and Amata answered with an audible snort.

Both girls stood and made sure to be first in line, neither willing to leave before Butch could exact whatever revenge he could for their earlier altercation. Amata, with a surprise to no one, was placed in the supervisory track to take over for her father, Alphonse, when the time came.

Abigail was a bit blind sided by her own results though.

"Masseuse?"

Mr. Brotch simply gave her a serene smile. "Looks like you'll be putting your knowledge of the human body to use. I'm sure your father and Jonas will be keeping you close for your training."

She could only nod and left the classroom with her best friend who hadn't even bothered to leave her side while she received her results. Amata tugged Abby to her room where both the girl's clothes and makeup were waiting for the night's bash. Freddie and Paul Jr. were told to pick them up a few minutes before the scheduled party time but Abigail wasn't holding her breath on her date showing up after what happened earlier in the day.

Amata told her not to worry and that if Paul didn't show up then he wasn't worth the polish on her nails and that she would have no problem ditching Freddie to tear up the dance floor with her. Time passed as both girls practiced their dance moves and restyled their makeup and hairdos with the tunes of the radio echoing throughout the room.

It was just about time for their respective dates to arrive when the intercom in the living room crackled to life with a familiar voice saying, "Hello?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The G.O.A.T party is underway and ends in a way no one expects.

Jonas looked at himself in his bathroom mirror with a critical eye. A white dress shirt was tucked into a pair of light brown pants and a matching two button suit jacket was cinched at his waist. His dark brown loafers were shined perfectly and he ran his hands quickly over his closely cropped black hair. He knew he looked good with his tall and lightly built form ensconced in something other than his assigned uniform. 

It was rare for him or anyone else to dress in anything other than the Vault 101 jumpsuit but it was a welcome occasion. The new generation was emerging for better or worse and everyone was expected to dress in their best for the celebratory bash. With one last look at his reflection, Jonas left his temporary haven and exited his residence with only slight hesitation. 

\------------------------------------

His earlier search for Abby ended at the Overseer’s daughter’s door. After speaking with the girl’s teacher, he had checked Abby’s room but found it empty. Jonas noted the unmade single bed and half shut dresser drawers. He’d never really visited Abby in her own room and he tried not to feel like a creep as he took a quick look around at the mementos that were scattered around the room. 

An abandoned baseball bat sat in one corner which the girl had refused to touch again after a less than spectacular season of playing on one of the Vault’s baseball teams. The airsoft rifle from her tenth birthday was leaning against it. There were a few framed photos of the girl throughout the years as well. A framed photo of her ten year old self and a solemn looking James was perched on the single dresser in the room. Jonas’ own face smiled back at him from a spot on Abby’s cluttered desk. He had an arm wrapped around the, at the time, 15 year old’s shoulders. 

He picked the photo up and his mind flew back to the previous year. Abigail had insisted on a simple small gathering which included Amata, James and himself. They had a simple dinner and quick gift exchange with the birthday girl receiving a handmade barrette (Amata), white silk scarf (Jonas) and anatomy book (James). 

After the party Abigail had lifted herself onto her toes and wrapped her arms around the medtech to whisper that she would meet him at their usual spot in an hour to split the sweetroll Grandma Palmer had given her earlier. After their late night snack, Jonas had set up his bulky camera and captured the photo he still held. The man set the photo back down, careful to not disturb the piles of paper and pencils strewn about before he squared his shoulders and left the room with the intention of heading to Amata’s. 

He tried not to feel self conscious as he made the mildly long trek to the Overseer’s headquarters which Amata shared. Luckily most people were preoccupied with the evening’s upcoming festivities and no one stopped him on his journey. 

That is, until he stepped foot into the Overseer’s living quarters. 

Jonas’ brain short circuited as he stared at the older man sat in a chair leisurely turning the page of a battered looking book. 

“Jonas,” Alphonse Almodovar greeted. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

The last person the medtech expected to run into was the Overseer himself who was usually busy haunting the halls or security office. He had hoped the grey haired man would be busy being _somewhere, anywhere else for the love of God_... But that was obviously not the case. 

Jonas forced a grin on his face and replied, “Just looking for the kiddo. Wanted to know how she did on the G.O.A.T.” 

“Yes, well,” Alphonse leaned back and tossed the book in his hands on a nearby table. “She’s getting ready with Amata. I’m sure you can wait until the party to interrogate the girl.” 

Wanting to be anywhere but there, Jonas nodded and took a step back toward the door he had just entered. “Sure, I’ll just head out then.” 

“Not so fast! Take a seat, Jonas. Let’s have a little chat.” The Overseer gestured to the chair opposite him. The younger man forced himself to move and tried not to look too awkward as he sat down. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands and settled for placing them on his knees. His gaze flicked from the pot of plastic flowers on the table between them before meeting the other man’s hazel eyes. He could faintly hear the sound of music and laughter from within one of the two bedrooms. 

“So, tell me, how is our dear doctor doing?” 

\------------------------------------

Jonas had left the Overseer’s office feeling shaky and flayed to the bone. He had answered the older man’s questions as truthfully as possible while still trying to keep the doctor’s secrets. After a quick glance at his Pipboy, the medtech figured he had enough time for a quick shower before slipping into his dress clothes for the after G.O.A.T bash. He made a quick detour to his room before heading to the communal shower and put the temperature as hot as it could go. 

Luckily he was the only one cutting it so close to the start of the party so Jonas had the shower to himself. He scrubbed at his dark skin with long, harsh strokes as if he could cleanse himself of his earlier conversation with the standard Vault 101 suds. After he was sure that every inch of his exposed skin was scraped raw he ran long fingers through his cropped hair and pressed his face to the now lukewarm water. 

He slammed an open palm against the metal walls of the shower once, twice before pulling back and shutting off the flow of water. Brown eyes blinked against the moisture that clung to his lashes before he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped away the beads of liquid then quickly dried off the rest of his long limbs. Jonas slipped into a robe before exiting the shower and heading to his room where he dressed carefully into his pressed suit. 

When Jonas entered the party room almost half an hour after he was supposed to he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but the scene before him wasn’t exactly it. Sure he had roughly known what the layout would be but he hadn’t expected how magical the finished product would look. It had been a while since a G.O.AT party had been held after all. 

The usual tables and chairs had been removed to create a large dance and hangout space. Lights were strung from the ceiling that cast a warm, soft glow across the room and the jukebox was playing a jaunty jazz tune. Andy was behind the bar with several drinks lined up waiting for whatever soul dared to try the robot’s drink pouring skills (all non-alcoholic but not necessarily motor oil free as one usually learned the hard way). 

Jonas was disheartened to see that Abby wasn’t among the crowd and neither was her partner in crime. The feeling of being watched drew his eyes from the dance floor and over to a pair of familiar hazel eyes. James dipped his head in acknowledgment and motioned toward the empty bar stool next to him. The younger man tugged slightly at one of his sleeves before heading toward the doctor and taking the offered seat. 

James dragged one of Andy’s dreaded drinks toward him until it fell over the edge of the counter and he caught it with deft fingers. In a flash, a silver flask hovered over the glass and out poured a hefty shot of amber colored liquid into the drink. The older man pressed the drink into Jonas’ hand and took a long drink from his own glass. 

Jonas brought the concoction up for a quick sniff. _Definitely whiskey._

Still, he took a deep gulp and felt the fire burn and settle pleasantly in his gut. “Good stuff,” he muttered before he took another sip. 

The doctor nodded and leaned back on his bar stool. He was still dressed in his jumpsuit and white coat. It burned at Jonas that the other man hadn’t bothered to make an effort for such an important event. James’ daughter would only go through the G.O.A.T once in her life and if he followed through on leaving her behind as he planned then why couldn’t James make the effort to dress appropriately for once? 

“Where is she?” Jonas asked. He had already expected Abby to be there and the fact that she wasn’t had his hands clenching. _She should be here already._

James seemed unconcerned but if he didn’t know exactly where his daughter was then Jonas would eat his shoe. “She’ll be here soon. It’s not like she can go anywhere else,” he scoffed. 

“You don't look too worried.” Jonas took another drink then dropped his cup beneath the cover of the bar so James could slip another shot in. Jonas wasn’t a drinker but the past events of the day were still rattling through his mind and alcohol seemed like the most appealing answer at the moment. Besides, if everything went according to plan then he wouldn’t be there for too much longer and if Abigail wasn’t around then he had no one to be an example for at the moment. 

James gave himself a generous pour before tucking his flask back into his lab coat pocket. “I’m not,” he answered. “Amata will look after her and Abigail can look after herself if given the chance.” 

All Jonas could see were hard, unforgiving eyes of the Overseer staring into his own less than an hour ago, demanding answers that he lied his way through and the indulgent smile he was given as Jonas made his excuses to leave. “She shouldn’t have to. She should be safe all of the time.” 

“Which is why I’ve already arranged for her protector.” his mentor drawled but when Jonas threw him a questioning look, all the brunette could do is jerk his head toward the far right entrance. The metal door was already completely up when Amata swanned through with her right arm looped through Freddie Gomez’s. The girl had her dark hair straightened past her shoulders and wore a soft blue dress with matching heels. Her partner wore a similar color three piece suit and his light brown hair slicked back. 

Abby entered next and Jonas would swear his heart stopped at the pretty picture the 16 year old made. The first thing he noticed was the white scarf wrapped delicately around her neck. His eyes drifted down the baby pink color of her dress that tapered in at her waist then flowed down past her knees. He jerked his gaze from the heels at her feet then back up to the artfully curled hair that fell to her waist. He barely registered the nervous looking Paulie on her arm. 

_This is going to be a long night..._

And it was, indeed, a long night for Jonas. As a chaperone his main job was to make sure there weren’t any fights or make out sessions breaking out. He knew a few security guards were roaming the halls for any stray residents and one guard was posted at each entrance for safety’s sake but there honestly wasn’t much that could be done without someone noticing. It was also abundantly clear that many of them noticed and just didn’t _care_. 

Case in point, Jonas was slipping into drunk territory thanks to the shots he insisted James slip into his cup which was the exact opposite of what he should be doing. He was supposed to be _looking_ for drunk people and _not_ becoming one. He was just so tired of being the dull nut in the tree, though, and it wasn’t like anyone else was any better. 

There were just as many teenagers as adults on the dance floor who swung their partners or shimmied their hips to the tunes pumping from the jukebox. The celebratory cake had been pre-cut to avoid any mishaps with many of the tiny plates already missing and the drinks kept flowing. Jonas noted the way some residents swapped glasses and hid some to add what Jonas assumed were rationed alcohol shots. His eyes flitted from one dancer to the next until they landed on the familiar form of his mentor’s daughter in her pink dress. 

Paulie Jr. had taken care to keep his date close at all times, choosing to dance carefully with Abby and made an obvious effort to stick around Amata and her own date Freddie. He wisely avoided Butch who lounged along one of the metal walls without a date, Jonas observed, and who continuouslythrew the other man glaring looks. If Jonas hadn’t been looking for it, he would have missed the way Paulie’s eyes darted constantly toward James as if seeking approval, and he wasn’t sure yet how he felt about the younger man being hand picked by James as Abby’s future source of security. 

“Doin’ alright over here fellas?” 

_Speaking of security…_

Jonas quirked his lips into a tilted smile and made sure to speak away from the stalwart Officer Gomez. “Pretty swell so far. How's things on your end?” 

“Going well! Everyone has been walking straight so far and Freddie’s had his fun. I figure that’s all I can ask for.” If Gomez noticed that Jonas’ breath reeked of whiskey then he didn’t let on. “Just checking in with everyone. We’ll be shutting down soon so make sure to get your last minute cake portions in while you can!” With that the Officer slid away to warn others that the party was winding down. 

James stood suddenly and wordlessly passed the remainder of his drink toward Jonas. The older man stepped determinedly toward the foursome they had been keeping a close eye on. Jonas watched as the doctor spoke quietly to his daughter then offered a hand for her to take. After a moment’s hesitation she did and the duo stepped away from the booth Abby had occupied and onto the dance floor. 

The two danced awkwardly to a soft jazz song playing on the jukebox. A bittersweet smile tugged at Jonas’ lips at the sight. He pushed the drinks in front of him away and stood with a slight sway. Guilt from doing nothing more than sitting on his tush had Jonas moving slowly around the room to collect bits of trash that had been left behind from a few careless residents. 

By the time he was done, Jonas noted only a few stragglers were left which included a few security guards, Freddie Jr. and Abigail, but their dates were conspicuously absent. The two were seated across from the other at the booth they had occupied with their respective dates since they arrived at the party. 

Abigail must’ve felt his gaze because she jerked her attention from an uncomfortable looking Freddie to meet Jonas’ eyes. It was as if he was answering a siren’s call as Jonas let his feet lead him toward the girl until he stood before their table. He adjusted the loosed tie around his throat absently before offering the teens a forced grin. 

“Hi!” he chirped. “How’d you like the dance? Some party, huh?” 

Freddie’s mouth twisted into something roughly resembling a smile as he leaned back and clasped his hands behind his neck. “It was alright.” 

“Alright…” Abigail echoed incredulously. “It was definitely better than I expected!” 

“Oh? Same songs, same _food_ but with balloons and pretty lights?” The younger man scoffed. “Toss a few candles on the cake and it would be a glorified birthday party.” Abigail withdrew the hands she had clasped on the table to hide them on top of her lap. 

“ _I_ thought it was fun and you seemed to too for a bit,” she whispered. Freddie threw a look full of _hate_ toward the girl which had Jonas’ back straightening and had him hauling the other man away with rough hands until he Freddie pressed against one of the cafeteria’s metal walls. 

“What the-?!” Twitching fingers fumbled uselessly against Jonas’ chest and wide blown pupils met his. Jonas paused and took a step back to evaluate the other man. Blown pupils, flushed cheeks, twitching lips and fingers… 

“What are you on?” 

Freddie grunted in response. 

“Answer me.” Jonas demanded. 

“...I don’t know. Something.” 

“Something,” Jonas echoed. “In addition to your usual medications?” He only received a nod in answer. 

“I-I hate parties but the Overseer…” Freddie trailed off and shrugged. “He was pretty set on me stepping out with Amata. I just needed something to help me out a bit.” 

Jonas swallowed, more than a few questions bouncing around his head. “Did he give it to you? The Overseer?” He wouldn’t put it past him but _God_ what was it? Where did he get it? Every medicine was inventoried scrupulously. 

“I’m _not_ a snitch,” Freddie sneered. “I got what I needed and it lasted me as long as I needed it to but, _Christ_ , I’ve been bouncing all night and I need to lay down, but the Doc said he would break my hand if I left before he got back to his precious little girl so here we are.” He swooped his arms out. “Not like you have much room to talk. I can practically _drink_ the alcohol coming out of your mouth.”

Jonas ignored the kid’s last statement and crossed his arms. “Where did he go? James?” 

“Off with the Overseer when he came to collect Amata. Wasn’t given much of a choice. You think I’m off my rocker? The Overseer wasn’t much better.” Freddie Jr. swiped his hands over his face. “I don’t know how much more I can stay on my feet,” he admitted. 

“Go. Drink a couple glasses of water and have a snack.” Jonas ordered. “You’ll feel like shit regardless tomorrow but drinking and eating something will be the best thing for you right now. Might wanna keep a bucket near your bed just in case.” 

Freddie glanced at him then around his shoulders to where he assumed Abigail still sat. 

“James said to stay.” 

“James,” Jonas scowled, “isn’t here right now. So go, I’ll take care of Abby.” Freddie looked like he was about to argue but, after a moment’s hesitation, he simply straightened his suit slightly before marching away and through one of the cafeteria’s doors. 

The click of heels on metal had Jonas turning to face a nervous looking Abby. “Everything okay, Jo?” The med tech tugged at the cuffs of his button down before giving her a forced smile. Mindful of Freddie’s earlier comment, he took care to tilt his mouth away from Abby’s face. 

“He was just tired. I told him to go to bed and that I would take you to your room.” Jonas held out his arm and gave her a close lipped smile. Abby latched onto his arm with a beautific grin and the pair slipped out of the cafeteria doors toward the quarters James and Abigail shared. They didn’t speak during the short trip and it took almost no time at all before Jonas was delivering his short lived date to her destination. 

“Jo,” Abby paused outside of the main living quarters she shared with her father. “Would-would you like to come inside?” A dark blush spread across her nose and cheeks. “I mean, we never did get our dance.” She looked hopefully up at him, a hand moving up to brush against the white silk scarf Jonas had given her. 

He wanted to say yes. 

He could already see them dancing in her room and away from prying eyes. Where he could let his hands slide down to her lower back to press her close to his own body and rock slowly to their own beat as he’s wanted to for so long. Her eyes would glow against the lamp light and her lips would part to meet his own in a language older than the Vault they inhabited and he could finally admit to her the feelings he had refused to acknowledge until the thought of her being with anyone else haunted his every dream. 

He wanted to say yes but the sudden hand clamped on his shoulder had him wincing away. Jonas met the hard gaze of his mentor who then smiled harmlessly down at his daughter. 

“Abigail, sweetheart, run along to bed now. Jonas and I have something to discuss.” James said. Abby frowned and glanced uncertainly between the two men before nodding morosely and slipping away to her room. 

“James-” 

“Come inside! Let’s have some coffee,” James interrupted as he practically tossed the younger man inside. Jonas frowned at his mentor but James simply held a finger up to his lips and motioned for him to head into James’ bedroom. Once inside the older man crowded Jonas against one of the metal walls of his bedroom. The irony wasn’t lost on Jonas, who had done the same thing less than an hour before, but instead of the threats or beating he expected for being so close to his mentor’s daughter, James’ lips brushed against his ear. 

_  
_“Don’t say anything louder than a whisper,” James muttered, then, “We need to ramp up our testing as safely as possible and we need to be prepared to leave at a moment’s notice.” Serious hazel eyes bore into Jonas’ own with sobering intensity. _“ He knows.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas struggles with his forced separation from Abby while James does what he thinks is right.

_He knows_!

Jonas woke with a gasp, James' words and fear echoing through his mind even three years after the fact. Sweat dripped down his face and his hands clenched around the slightly scratchy blanket that surrounded him. A quick glance at his Pip-Boy showed the time being a little after five in the morning which wasn't too unusual.

Ever since he and his mentor had accelerated their experimental projects, Jonas rarely slept through the night uninterrupted by nightmares. Sometimes he dreamed of the Overseer catching them with a squadron of security goons being ordered to gun them down and other times he envisioned dark, heartbroken eyes staring into his own as he left Vault 101 and its residents behind to their fate. Either way he was left feeling shaken and unsettled until he had guaranteed the safety of those he loved.

His grandmother was slightly puzzled by his worry but was quick to reassure him that she would always be there for him and that it would take the Overseer himself to take her down which wasn't quite the comfort he was looking for. Jonas knew his grandma was a spitfire back in her day and she still had a bit of trouble containing her opinions sometimes, but he still loved her and wished she wouldn't be quite so outspoken against Alphonse or the Vault.

Abby, on the other hand, grew from confused to increasingly saddened as the months passed. Ever since the G.O.A.T party they were both an awkward mess around each other which wasn't helped by a meddling James or inconvenient Amata or Paul Jr. because whenever the duo happened to be alone it was never long before someone stumbled in on them.

The first time Abby and Jonas encountered each other, he had been deep into trying to analyze his very drunken conversation with James the previous night. He was in the cafeteria with a hangover pounding in his skull and fresh from the communal showers. He poked half heartedly at the plate of eggs in front of him as his mind sluggishly tried to come to terms with the fact that the Overseer was aware of something happening underneath his nose. James hadn't wanted to say much but he didn't need to because the only thing that mattered was…

 _He knows_ …

Jonas shoved the nausea he felt aside and shoveled a forkful into his mouth just as another resident slid onto the barstool beside him. He turned to acknowledge them and met familiar dark eyes framed by equally dark locks. Abby gave a hesitant smile which Jonas returned.

"Morning, Jo," she greeted.

"Good morning," he said after a quick swallow of his food. "Doing okay, sport? Kinda early for you to be up and about…"

Abby pulled awkwardly at the sleeves of her uniform. "I could say the same to you. I hope my dad didn't give you a hard time." She nabbed a piece of powdered egg from his plate and slipped it between her lips. "I know he can be pretty intense sometimes."

Jonas turned away as Abby licked her fingers clean and speared at another piece of egg. "It was fine." The lie rolled easily off his lips. "James just wanted to go over the schedule for today." He lightly batted away the girl's hand as she reached for his plate again and offered her the fork. Instead of taking the utensil from his fingers, like he thought, she leaned forward to close her mouth around it. He swallowed hard as her lips dragged the food free and he could feel the heat spread across his face at the image she presented.

She met his eyes as she chewed and swallowed with a quick lick of her lips that might have made Jonas internally groan. Before Jonas could get his brain back to firing on all cylinders, a familiar hand slammed onto his right shoulder and if Jonas had a sweetroll for every time James managed to catch him in an awkward situation then he would be 500 lbs.

The older man pierced Jonas with slightly bloodshot eyes before turning to face his daughter with a forced smile. "Good morning, sweetheart! How did you enjoy the party?"

Abby pulled herself away to sit straight backed on the barstool but didn't meet her father's eyes. "I had a really nice time," she replied. An awkward silence befell the trio but the girl didn't say anything more. Jonas poked at his eggs again but felt whatever appetite he had disappear.

"Well," James pulled his daughter into a quick side hug and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I just ran into Paulie and he seemed positively smitten! You kids have a bright future ahead of you, I'm sure of it." Jonas didn't miss the slight frown on the girl's lips or the way her eyes darted quickly to meet his own before she slid from her perch and threw the men a forced smile.

"Thanks for sharing your breakfast, Jo," she said as she took a few shuffling steps back. "I'll see you later." The teenager practically fled the cafeteria after that which left a hungover Jonas with a more hungover James.

The other man settled into the seat his daughter had vacated and pressed his forehead to the cool surface of the counter. Jonas let the fork he had been fidgeting with fall onto his plate and pushed it away while James collected himself. His mind filled with what he could possibly say to his mentor but he was saved by James opening his mouth first.

"You will not be in charge of her training." His tone was final but Jonas still felt his jaw drop.

"What?!"

"Her training for her new responsibilities as the Vault's masseuse. I will train her and you will be responsible for covering appointments or whatever else might come up." James waved a hand as if it was already a done deal.

Jonas closed his eyes and dug through every corner of his consciousness for patience. "You don't trust me," he said flatly.

"I do. What I don't trust," James leaned in close with his voice barely a whisper, "is your dedication to our primary objective which is bigger than either of us or this vault."

"You mean, bigger than your daughter or her feelings," Jonas hissed back.

James looked uncomfortable for a moment with a hint of emotion that looked like sorrow before physically steeling himself by drawing himself back (much like his daughter had done, Jonas noted absently) and turned his gaze away.

"She'll understand, James muttered more to himself than his partner. "She will…"

James stood true to his word and ensured Abby and Jonas had no training sessions together. Jonas was also sure that James was responsible for Amata and Paul Jr. just happening to appear whenever they had an opportunity alone. Even their yearly birthday meetups were ruined by either James keeping Jonas within eyesight well into the night of Abby's birthday or ensuring Abby was otherwise occupied on Jonas' birthday.

He had never been so upset to have an entire sweetroll to himself and he knew Abby felt the same by the increasingly saddened looks she would throw at him. Whenever they did manage to have a few minutes to themselves, Jonas or Abby teetered between uncomfortable conversations and borderline inappropriate touching.

On one such instance Jonas had been leaving the clinic to head to his room when a hand reached out and yanked him into a darkened room. He was able to see a few student desks before the door to the room slid shut and he was enshrouded in darkness. Adrenaline surged through him as he put his back to a wall and willed his vision to adjust. He clenched his fists just in case as all of his most vicious nightmares ran wild through his thoughts.

"It's okay, Jo. It's just me," a familiar voice whispered. He let his head fall back and dragged a hand heavily against his face as a harsh breath left his lips.

"Abs," he breathed. "What-?" Her warm body pressed against his own and arms wrapped around his waist. Jonas let his hands wander from the eighteen year old's shoulders and down to the middle of her back to press her even closer. Abby's breath hitched as she pressed her nose against the older man's neck and Jonas barely restrained a moan at the feeling.

They held each other for what felt like eternity. Each of them cataloging every hitched breath, every heavy heartbeat until Jonas heard the teenager sniff and attempt to bury her head even deeper against his chest. "Hey," he muttered. "It's okay. It's alright, kiddo."

"N-No! It's not…" Abby cried softly. "Jonas... Why?" She shuddered against him and Jonas hated everything at that moment. He hated Project Purity for the attention it stole from the young woman in his arms, he hated James for enforcing their distance but most of all he hated himself for ever agreeing to helping the doctor try to achieve his goal because Project Purity was always seemingly just out of reach. There was always something missing no matter how many tests they ran and he wasn't sure how much he could take it any longer.

Just a little longer, he promised himself. Just a bit longer and then I'll call it quits. As much as the medtech tried to convince himself his work was for the better, he knew that he couldn't ignore the potential future in his arms for much longer. As much as he tried to look toward a future beyond Vault 101, he had to admit that a future without Abby wasn't worth whatever awaited him or James out on the surface. Mind made up, he opened his lips to spill everything to her; every dirty little secret, but the door slid open to spill light against them and Jonas broke their embrace to push her away on instinct. Abby stumbled back against a desk which slid with a screech against the metal grated floor.

It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room until heavy steps moved toward the teenager to pluck her from the desk and against another clothed body. Paul Jr. brushed his hands along Abby's arms and muttered something to her just low enough that Jonas couldn't hear. The girl shot Paul a wavering smile before pulling herself free to grab the dark skinned young man by the wrist to lead him to the open door.

"It was nothing," Abby chirped. "I was just playing a little prank on him. You should've seen his face!" The laugh she gave was obviously forced but Jonas could do nothing more than give a strangled laugh in return as Abby led Paul away from the room.

Once he made sure the hallway was clear, Jonas straightened his coat and brushed a hand through his hair nervously before marching from the empty classroom and toward his living quarters. If he had known at the time that it would be one of his last few carefree experiences with his mentor's daughter then Jonas might have stalked Abby down to confess his sins and have an open conversation with her but it would only get worse from there on out.

As smart as they both considered themselves to be, Jonas and Abby would learn that James was always five steps ahead which resulted in their rendezvous being erased from Vault 101's servers but not the mind of James.

It was pure happenstance that James was able to sneak into the Overseer's office and access Alphonse's notes. His efforts to keep a vigil eye on the Overseer had paid off as he devoured every report and, infuriatingly, every note on every resident including himself and Abby. He had just read through every single nausea turning detail when he noticed movement in Mr. Brotch's classroom. His daughter, the single soul he crossed the entire Capital Wasteland to keep safe, had a man almost twice her size pressed helplessly against harsh metal walls.

James knew that the careful control he had cultivated would be destroyed if he didn't act fast. His hands flew over the Overseer's main controls until he had access to the intercom that led to Paul Jr's room. He bellowed his instructions to the teenager, who flopped out of his bed and into his boots in record time. James watched as Paul practically sprinted to the designated room to interrupt the duo.

James stayed gazing at the monitors until he ensured his daughter was safely tucked away into her room and Paul Jr. was far enough away before he switched his gaze to his mentee who loitered hesitantly around his own room. Jonas finally retreated to his quarters which had James sighing in relief before he quickly erased the entire footage of the night.

If James was lucky then the Overseer or Security team wouldn't notice anything amiss for what should be an ordinary night. James slithered around the posted guards easily since he had noted their paths beforehand and the looped footage should be convincing enough.

The doctor slipped into bed with the hope that everything wasn't for naught and that he would have a bit more time. If he had known that his work would only buy him a year's more worth of time then he might have done things differently. One year later, however, he only had enough time to do three things:

 **One.** Pull the pre-packed bag from beneath the metal tiles under his dresser.

 **Two**. Drag Jonas Palmer from his warm bed to accompany him on his seemingly impossible journey. 

**Three**. Leave a voice message for his daughter with the knowledge that it might be his last and only words for her to listen to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. James collects Jonas to make their planned escape but, as they both know, things don't always go as they should and a difficult choice is made followed by some unpleasant results.

For Jonas Palmer, time seemed to pass by at a crawl. He went to bed late and woke early. He ate breakfast, completed his daily appointments then had dinner before sneaking out of his room to help James complete whatever experiments he had up his sleeve in relative silence. Their once seemingly easy companionship was gone and in its place was an icy indifference.

Well, the iciness was more from Jonas' side while James was simply too preoccupied by his own thoughts to put up any pretense of caring.

Which was _fine_ because Jonas wasn't sure what he would do if he did. _Probably get decked_ , he mused darkly because if the medtech opened his mouth to say anything not related to scientific data, then he'd more than likely have a hard time keeping his less than flattering thoughts to himself. _And I've seen him punch more than one filing cabinet to know that would_ _ **hurt**_ _._

So as the days melted into weeks then months until over a year had gone by, along with Abigail's 19th birthday, Jonas made due with his own thoughts for company. It hadn't started by choice but necessity for his own sanity. Ever since their interrupted moment in Mr. Brotch's classroom Abigail had taken a huge step away from Jonas and put a stop to whatever they had been heading toward.

Now it was nothing but brief nods and stilted one word acknowledgments. He'd felt her gaze more than once as she continued her lessons with her father but everytime he looked up her gaze would skitter away. It was like a dagger to the heart every time.

So he pulled away from everyone else without a second thought. He had too many secrets and the few people he truly cared about were no longer speaking to him other than his grandmother who noticed his change of heart with a disapproving frown.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she inquired as Jonas poked disinterestedly at his dinner. He'd taken his rice and freeze dried veggies to his own quarters hoping for some solitude but _of course_ grandma Palmer wouldn't have any of it. She'd slid into the chair opposite of him with her own dinner that she was devouring by the forkful.

"Nothing, Grams," he sighed. "Just a tough day." She'd hummed in response but let the silence stretch until Jonas fidgeted in his seat. "I just…" Jonas huffed out a breath. "Do you ever feel like this is too much?"

"What's too much?"

"This!" He gestured to the metal walls that surrounded them. "All of this…" he finished helplessly. "'We're born in the Vault and we die in the Vault' but is that all we're really meant to do? Is _this_ all that we have to look forward to? And what if it isn't?!" His eyes watered and he swallowed down a sob to whisper, "What if I have the chance to do more but I don't _want_ to anymore?"

"Jonas, honey." Lucy Palmer left her chair to put warm, weathered hands on her grandson's shoulders and slid them up to press his face against her stomach. It only took a moment for the tears to slide down his face and the misery he had been feeling to let loose. He didn't know how long it took for him to quiet his crying to soft whimpers but his grandmother stood strong and rubbed his back in comforting circles. "It's okay," she said softly. "It'll all be okay."

But it wasn't and it would be a long time before anything would ever be okay again.

Jonas had known that the day would come when he would have to choose between leaving Vault 101 or staying to protect the one he loved even if she would have nothing to do with him. He warred with himself constantly. When it came down to it, however, there wasn't any choice at all.

He had been sleeping deeply the night James came for him. He was finally catching up on a week's worth of missed sleep so he didn't hear the door to his bedroom open and it took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize that someone was trying to wake him until he felt a sharp slap across his face.

A hand covered his mouth to muffle his pained "Ow!"

"Jonas! You need to wake up!"

"Wha-? James?!"

"Yes," he hissed. "Now be _quiet!_ "

Jonas ghosted his fingers against his cheek. "What the hell Doc?"

He yanked his glasses on and squinted against the dim light of James' Pip-Boy as the older man moved around the room in search of something.

"I repeat, 'What the _hell?_ " Jonas scowled. James seemed to find what he was looking for because the doctor let out a satisfied hum before lifting up the bottom portion of the bed Jonas currently occupied to pull it a few feet away from the wal.. Jonas watched with wide eyes as James crouched to pull up a piece of metal grating to remove a pre-packed bag he had hidden only a little over a year ago.

"I'm here because you need this." James threw the bag at the younger man and replaced the grate and bed with swift movements. "It's time. We need to leave." Jonas could only stare as James ruffled through the contents of the nearby dresser to pull out a Vault 101 jumpsuit and tossed it at him. The garment fell uselessly to the floor.

_We need to leave._

"Get your boots and let's get out of here." James said, _ordered._ Then he left, presumably to wait in Jona's living area while the other man complied by shucking his soft sweat pants to pull on the worn jumpsuit over his t-shirt and underwear. He yanked on and laced the black boots over the ankle socks he wore and took an indulgent few seconds to look over his bedroom for the last time. After a brief hesitance, Jonas yanked the white coat free from hanging over his desk chair and pulled it on. He blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes and settled the canvas pack around his shoulders before marching out to meet his mentor.

James gave him a quick glance over and gave a quick nod. Under the harsh lights of the room Jonas could see every year of the man's stress and age plain as day. The lines and dark circles were heavily pronounced against his slightly gaunt face and Jonas wondered with a little bit of guilt when the man had last eaten. Normally Jonas would ensure the doctor had a few meals or snacks throughout the day because he knew how distracted James could get, but that had fallen to the wayside with their growing distance.

The first thing Jonas noticed when leaving his rooms was the lack of security. He didn't want to question their luck but as they passed by another hallway without a whisper of resistance he couldn't help but speak up.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"They're occupied. Stick behind me and don't ask questions."

They made it a few more feet before, "What do you mean by 'occupied'?"

James moved with more grace than he looked to possess but even he stumbled as a pained yell echoed from down a darkened hall and a curse followed it. They froze for a split second before James pulled him out of his stupor and climbed up the staircase leading to the upper floors. After a few steps Jonas tugged his sleeve free to glare up at his mentor.

"What the hell is going on, James?" Hazel eyes met brown for a heartbeat before the doctor sighed heavily and crouched down from his higher step to meet Jonas' gaze.

"I let loose a few Radroaches. We needed a distraction, a way passed the guards so I created one."

"How could you? What about Abby? What if they-"

"She's safe! I would _never_ put her in danger." Jonas still looked unconvinced so James gritted his teeth and said, "I locked our door from the outside. No one can get in without unlocking the mechanism from the hall. I promise you, she is safe." They didn't touch often anymore but it settled Jonas to feel James grip his shoulder reassuringly and if there was anything Jonas could trust James to do it was making sure the 19 year old was safe.

So they continued on through the maze that was Vault 101 until they blew through the upper Atrium and dodged a frantic Chief Hannon and wrench-wielding Floyd in the Server room as they battled a single Radroach. The Security offices were eerily quiet as they snuck by the Security offices and accessed the Overseer's quarters.

Jonas shut the door behind them. To their left were the main living quarters and to the right was the Overseer's office. They paused to listen for any signs of disturbance but couldn't hear any. The Overseer had more than likely been called away due to the Radroach problem and Amata was surely tucked away even safer than Abigail.

"Here. Watch the doors. Use this on anyone that comes near. Don't hesitate and aim for the head or chest." A familiar air rifle was shoved into Jonas' arms without much ado then James was scampering off to meddle with the lock on the office door. Where the doctor had hidden the rifle, Jonas would never know but he licked his lips before shuffling closer to the doctor and aiming the gun in his hands somewhere between the two doors.

After a tense few minutes Jonas heard the door behind him swish open and had to bite back a yelp as strong hands dragged him into the new room. The door slammed shut and the lock turned as Jonas got to his feet. He'd never been inside the Overseer's office before. He didn't know how James was so familiar with it but the older man skirted around the U shaped desk and headed straight for the complex computer console behind it.

James' fingers caressed the keys like one would a familiar lover, Jonas mused as he side eyed the doctor.

"I feel like you would've told me if you'd been here before," he muttered just loud enough for the other man to hear.

There was no regret in his voice as James said, "I have and no, I didn't." There was a pause in the typing and then a mechanical hum thrummed through the floor as the desk rose several feet above the floor to reveal a set of steps leading down.

"Jiminy Cricket, James, where does this lead?"

James adjusted the bag on his back and gave a blindingly satisfied grin. " _This_ is our way out. A hidden passage straight to the Vault doors. Freedom, the _future_ , is only a few steps away." He reached out to grab Jonas' arm and dragged him around the desk to the steps. He would have held on straight down the stairs but Jonas dug in his heels before they could take the first step down.

There were no words for the terror Jonas felt as he was confronted by his nightmare come to life. James stared up at him, one foot already on the first step as he gazed questioningly at his mentee. It was now or never and it took every inch of courage Jonas possessed to pry the doctor's fingers free from his arm and curl them around the straps of the pack he had shrugged free.

"I can't. J-James. I'm sorry but I can't."

Hurt and disappointment crossed the older man's face and seemed to age him even more in an instant. An aching silence befell them which was cracked in a few seconds even though it felt like a century.

"I won't say that I'm surprised," James sighed. "I knew that you wouldn't come with me but after all this time I still hoped…" Then he drew himself up and slipped one of the bag straps around his shoulders so that both weights were distributed evenly. He turned away and Jonas wondered if the last words he would have from the man he had known most of his life would be filled with disappointment but even at the last moment James never failed to surprise him.

"I'm afraid." Jonas admitted and when no response came he continued, "I'm afraid that you're wrong about how this will all play out because you might be right about everything else but how they treat _her_ and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if-if-" he swallowed heavily against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "What if we come back and she isn't here, James? What then?"

There were no kind words or comforting gestures. Jonas couldn't even see the other man's face which was more frightening than he thought it could be. Finally, James spoke and it was the words of a broken man.

"Will you do one last thing for me, Jonas?"

"Yes." The words left his lips without thought and without care of the consequences. James turned then and in his hands was a holotape recorder.

"Give this to her." Then he pressed record.

*

James took a deep breath as the holo recorder clicked on. He took a few precious seconds to put his thoughts into order then opened his mouth. "I don't really know how to tell you this... I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, could _still_ go wrong, and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out." James swallowed as he voiced his uncertainty for the first time.

"It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own." The doctor refused to meet Jonas' gaze. "Maybe some day, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the Vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."

"Don't mean to rush you, Doc," Jonas muttered. "But I'd feel better if we got this over with." Still standing near the top step of the secret passageway, he held out a hand for the recorder James clutched.

James grit his teeth against the overwhelming feeling of regret and sorrow that swamped him. "I'm sorry, darling, these past few years have been so difficult. I know I've been a right bastard at times but everything I've done has been for you. I love you.. Goodbye." James took out the tape and slapped it into Jonas' palm then tucked the recorder away in his jumpsuit pocket. He took a step down then paused to turn and give the other man a look.

If everything worked out as he hoped then James wouldn't see Jonas for what could be several years. He noted the stress around the other man's eyes and lines around his down turned mouth. The wariness in his gaze was well earned, he knew, but it hurt a surprising amount to realize how much distance had grown between them.

Perhaps keeping Jonas away from James' daughter had been the final nail in the coffin that ultimately led to his decision to stay. It had seemed like the only way to keep the younger man focused but he couldn't recall the last time he had seen Jonas smile or laugh. James could almost consider himself proud of Jonas putting his foot down and standing his ground even if he wished it wouldn't result in him re-entering the Wasteland alone.

_This wasn't the plan._

"It looks like this is goodbye," he said regretfully.

"You said that you would come back for her," Jonas replied with crossed arms. "Don't make yourself a liar."

James raised an eyebrow at him. "I have been nothing _but_ a liar since the beginning. However, don't forget that neither of us are innocent in this, Jonas. No matter how this ends Abigail won't forgive either of us for a long time." He paused as he struggled with what he knew he needed to say.

"Jonas, I know that we've had our difficulties lately but I have to impress on you the fact that she will need to be the last thing on your mind while you deal with the Overseer. You will be the first person he questions regarding my absence and you need to be prepared that he won't take kindly to whatever answers you provide him. He won't accept the idea that you were blind to my actions." James took a step up to get closer to the younger man. "You need to be prepared for the fallout. Abigail not knowing is one thing but you are an entirely different matter. So, I'll ask you once more: are you sure?"

There was no hesitation.

"Yes."

James nodded, jaw clenched, then turned to take a few more steps down the hidden stairway.

"I can close the Vault door from the outside but you will need to close this passageway. The passcode for the computer is AMATA. Make your way back to your room. When the Overseer comes for you, tell him that I forced you to help me. Tell him I threatened you, tell him-" he let out a harsh breath. "Tell him I threatened Abigail's life and that I was a madman. It might not be as far from the truth as you think…"

Jonas could say nothing as his mentor gave him one last troubled look.

"Hide the holotape until you can give it to her safely and take care of yourself Jonas. Abigail isn't the only one I'm coming back for, I promise." With that said, James took the last few steps down with heavy footfalls and Jonas gave himself a few seconds to get a grip on himself.

Then, he went to work.

The medtech practically flew to the computer console James had been messing with earlier and punched in the passcode then the instructions to hide the secret passageway even though he was tempted to wander through the other file names he saw.

_Security Dossiers? Scouting Reports?_

He made a mental note to find a way to access those files later. Once everything was as it should be, Jonas left the Overseer's Office. It was much harder to make his way back to his room especially since the Radroach problem had absolutely escalated beyond the few he and James had seen on their previous trek.

The air rifle he still had came in handy more than once but his bad luck ran out as he passed the Atrium and entered the hallway that led to the Medbay. A cry of pain echoed from the familiar classroom of Edwin Brotch's that had Jonas moving without thought toward what awaited him. The metal door was wide open and the teacher was tussling with a Roach more than half his body size across the classroom floor.

Jonas gave the bug a hard kick to its side then smashed his boot against the head with a sickening crunch. He turned toward the still fallen man and knelt near his collapsed body to assess the damage.

"I've got you, Ed. Don't move!"

"Call me Ed again and I'll change your G.O.A.T result to Trash Compactor." the other man bit out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping _you_ obviously. Since when can you handle over half a dozen teens better than a bug?" Jonas probed at Brotch's body but didn't find any obviously open wounds. Edwin's eyes flitted briefly to the gun on his back but didn't mention it.

" _Radioactive bug,_ " Brotch grunted as he swatted Jonas' hands away and rose shakily to his feet. "Christ on a cracker, this is what I get for trying to be proactive."

"Do you need help back to your room? I can-"

Mr. Brotch clapped a hand over Jonas' mouth. "Save it. I'm not sure where the hell these things came from but we should both get back to our quarters before Alphonse has a fit." He spared one last glance at his ruined room before he hightailed it out of there.

Jonas curled his fingers into fists before rising and continuing his journey back to his room. He was able to evade the rest of the security detail with only a few sparing him a quick glance before returning their attention to the more pressing matter at hand. It seemed like the closer he achieved his goal, the worse everything got.

The fact that he made it to his own quarter's without a scratch was a miracle. He fell face first onto his bed with the comforting weight of his rifle and lab coat still weighing down his body. He buried his sweat soaked face into his pillow and forcefully willed his chaotic thoughts to the side.

He was safe.

James was gone.

_Everything will be okay._

_Liar._

Jonas woke an undetermined amount of time later to the sound of the emergency warning system blaring and cold, thin metal wrapping around his wrists. He could barely take a breath before his body was hauled from his bed and rough handled out of the room. His legs kicked uselessly against the metal flooring and a rag was tied between his lips to quiet his shouts.

Two helmeted heads were all he could see as he was dragged from his room. He was dropped unceremoniously as his captors beat a Radroach into a bloody pulp before he was dragged up a familiar set up stairs toward the Atrium.

"Hold on! What's going on here?"

Jonas glanced up at the towering figure of Officer Gomez fit with complete riot gear and a confused look on his face. The grip on his baton tightened and a fresh bead of sweat fell down his face as Gomez eyed the trio.

"The Overseer has demanded his presence," one of the officer's answers. "Step aside."

"Why-"

"Step. Aside."

A shiver worked up Jonas' spine as the wretched voice of Stevie Mack barks out his order. He doesn't blame Officer Gomez for complying but he can't help the bit of hate that worms its way into his heart.

Jonas, Mackie and the unknown officer meet no further human resistance even though Jonas looked pleadingly with watery eyes at Floyd Lewis as he's taken through the Server Room and toward his potential doom which ends with him being shoved onto a desk chair in the Overseer's Office.

His cuffs were released only long enough to remove the rifle he still had strapped to his back then were replaced moments later. The glasses that had been askew on Jonas' face were righted and the gag that had been wrapped between his lips was removed as a familiar figure sauntered through the metal door that faced Jonas.

"Well, well, well… Look what the cats have dragged in."

Alphonse Almadovor's hazel eyes bore into Jonas' without hindering his hate and paranoia and all Jonas could think is that he might actually be in deep, _deep_ shit.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overseer and Jonas have a conversation that ends with blood.

“You.” The Overseer gestured carelessly toward one of the two guards. “Go back to dealing with the infestation. Officer Mack and I will take care of this.” The unknown guard left without another word or backwards glance. 

Jonas tore his gaze from the closing door and settled back on watching the predator in front of him. “Alphonse,” he greeted. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“You know exactly why you are here, Jonas, so there’s no point in playing coy with me. Now,” Alphonse stepped close and bent at the waist until he was almost nose to nose with him. “You’re going to tell me everything I want to know or Officer Mack here will show you  _ exactly  _ what happens to those who refuse to co-operate.” 

Jonas remained silent. 

“Well? I’m waiting.” 

More silence. 

“I see. Perhaps you need an example of what is in store for you then. Officer Mack, give the good man a taste of your persuasion techniques.” 

The Officer stepped forward into Jonas’ line of sight. He removed his helmet then pulled the baton free at his side and Jonas only had a moment to think  _ this is really gonna hurt  _ before he was struck harshly across the face. His glasses clattered to the floor and blood flew from his mouth as he gasped from the sudden pain. 

Jonas refused to feel humiliated by the tears that collected then fell from his eyes or the flinch he gave as his glasses were fitted back onto his face. 

“Let’s try this again, hm?” 

*

Jonas couldn’t say how much time had passed. It could have been minutes or hours but he could confidently say that four questions and eight punches had been delivered before the Overseer played the ace up his sleeve. 

“You know, I’ve just realized that I’ve been going about this all wrong.” 

It was the tone he used that had Jonas looking up. Something cold slithered through his battered body and had him straightening as much as he could regardless of the pain. The silver cuffs around his hands bit into his skin and the chain linking them together rattled slightly. 

“What?” he managed to grit out. 

“I don’t need you because the answers I seek I can receive from someone much easier than yourself. Someone much closer to the source and I’m ashamed to admit that it took me this long to recognize it.” The older man stood from his seemingly relaxed position against a nearby wall. “Officer Mack, if you would be so kind as to retrieve Abigail from her quarters-” 

“No!” 

“Quiet!” The older man shouted with eyes pinched with fury. “You had your chance and you’ve squandered it. I won’t waste another minute on your insolence.” He turned to address Mack, “Get the girl and get her here  _ now!” _

The officer was mid-step when Jonas used what little strength remained to lift himself to his feet and charged at the Overseer. They went down in a tangle of limbs and chair that had Jonas groaning in pain. There wasn’t much he could do with his hands out of commission and strapped to a freaking chair but he hoped Alphonse would have a few bruises to show for it.

He was yanked roughly from the other man and let go without care. His arms ached and Jonas’ head knocked shockingly against the floor. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and dribbled from his lips. His vision was fuzzy but even he knew the hazy figures in front of him was Officer Mack helping the Overseer up as the latter cursed.

“That is  _ it! _ ” The swoosh of papers and pens clattered to the floor as Alphonse swept things off of the opposite desk in a fit of rage. “I’ve had it with this game! Kill him then fetch the girl. Come get me when it’s done.” With that the older man stomped from the room into the main corridor. 

Mack didn’t bother to right the sprawled man. A swift kick was delivered to the medtech’s already bruised ribs. Jonas curled into himself in a futile effort at protecting his most vital organs. 

_ This is it, _ he thought dazedly.  _ I’m sorry, James. Abby… I’m sorry.  _

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” 

Amata’s scream cut through the sirens and had Officer Mack freezing with a baton lifted above his head. Shaking fingers gripped Jonas’ shoulders and brushed lightly against the bruised skin of his face. “What are you doing to him?” She cried out. “What is happening?” 

“Get out of here,” Mack commanded. “Go back to your room!” 

Boots stepped over Jonas’ body to stand protectively in front of him. “No! Where is my father? Why are you hurting Jonas?” 

“This doesn’t concern you. Go back to your room before I make you.” 

“Make me?” she shrieked. “I’m the Overseer’s daughter! You can’t make me do  _ anything! _ Now, for the last time, where-” she took a step forward. “Is. My. Father?!” 

A slap echoed through the room. 

Jonas blinked the tears from his eyes and looked through broken lenses as the 19 year old raised a hand to her cheek. A beat passed then all hell broke loose as the woman threw herself at her attacker. Mack obviously hadn’t been expecting to be body slammed by the freaking Overseer’s daughter because he went down with a cry of shock. 

Amata was all fury as she straddled the man and threw a punch that connected with Mack’s cheek. Jonas wiggled uselessly, feeling every bloody bite of the cuffs against his wrists as Officer Mack regained his senses. The officer caught Amata’s fists in his hands and used his weight to roll them over so he was on top. 

His lips lifted into a filthy grin that was quickly wiped from his face as the woman gathered her strength and managed to sink her nails into Mack’s cheeks. She raked her nails down to leave a trail of bloody tracks that had the man crying out in pain. Seeing his chance, Jonas adjusted his body and snapped a foot forcefully against Mack’s head. His body fell with a thud onto the floor. 

A few moments passed before Amata lifted herself from the floor to root through the fallen officer’s belt. The hair from the messy bun she normally wore had fallen free to fall like a curtain around her face. It did nothing to hide the hitching of her shoulders or tears that dripped from her face as she pulled out a shiny pair of cuffs which she secured around Mack’s wrists as tightly as possible. 

Distraught eyes met Jonas’ own before Amata once more stepped over his broken body to carefully fiddle with the cuffs around his own wrists. He felt the thick metal be pulled away and his shoulders fell limply, painfully free from the mangled chair he had been confined to. Amata wordlessly helped prop him up against a nearby desk. 

“What’s happening, Jonas? I-I don’t understand.”

“James is gone,” he answered numbly. “He escaped.” Jonas firmed his quivering lips into a thin line. “I helped him.” 

She gasped. “Why?  _ How?” _

Jonas’ mind raced as he tried to come to terms with the situation and what answers he could give her but there wasn’t any time to waste. He needed to get Abigail and get out. There was no way he could do it on his own, though, not now that he was beaten bloody with a target on his head. 

“You have to get Abigail. Get her and bring her to your father’s office. There’s a secret passageway that leads to the Vault doors. It’s how James escaped.” He grasped at the woman’s shoulders with desperation. “Your father ordered me to tell him what I knew and when I refused he ordered Mack to kill me then get Abby. She doesn’t know  _ anything! _ He’ll kill her too!” 

“No. No, he wouldn’t! My father isn’t a killer! There must be some misunderstanding!” Heavy tears fell from Amata’s scrunched eyes. 

Jonas tried not to shake her. “He would! You know how paranoid he is..” He ran a hand over her hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “You have to get her, please! I would do it myself but I would probably be shot on sight. I don’t know who else knows about what went on and we’re Abby’s only chance at escape.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe if I talk to my father-” 

“Amata, please! We don’t have much time and I  _ know _ that you know I’m telling the truth. Do you think Mack would have attacked you if he didn’t think your father would condone it? I’m begging you. Help us.” 

Trembling fingers pulled his hands free from Amata’s shoulders so she could stand. “Okay,” she whispered. “I believe you.”   
  
“Thank you! God.” The relief he felt made him want to hurl. He swallowed back the urge and hefted himself shakily to his feet. “I’ll take care of this.” He gestured toward Mack’s unconscious body. “Go. Get her quickly.”

Amata looked seconds away from puking herself but nodded. She took a few steps toward the exit only to pause and backtrack toward the officer’s body. She pushed the body over and yanked a gleaming handgun free from his holster. 

Jonas took a moment to thank the Lord that Mack preferred a more personal touch to his execution method. 

Meanwhile, Amata tucked the gun into her jumpsuit before she embarked on a mission to save her best friend. 


End file.
